


Girl Dildo

by sophiahelix



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunette bonding. Lightweight, outside-canon fun with toys. Angst who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Dildo

"What are you laughing at?" Fred asked, stopping.

"Nothing," Faith told her, then did it again; a deep, full-throated laugh.

"What ?" Fred whined, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mouse, but it's just too fucking funny," Faith said with another low chuckle. "You're wearing a big dick."

"I don't hear you complaining," warned Fred, pulling away.

"No!" Faith said sharply, grabbing her ass. "No," she repeated in a softer tone. "No complaints. I'm just wondering who the hell you've been fucking with it."

"Well, Charles, of course," Fred said, surprised.

Faith went off in another gale of laughter. Fred shut her up with a sharp thrust of her bony hips, driving the dildo deep into the woman beneath her. Faith gasped.

"Oh," said Fred in a small voice.

"You used this on Chuck?" Faith whispered into her hair, after a minute.

"Well, not this exact one," Fred whispered back, moving her hips in a circle. "I bought a blue one for him. He doesn't know about the pink one."

"Why did you buy -- two?" Faith murmured, a catch in her voice.

"This is my girl dildo," Fred whispered, looking down. "I always kind of, um, hoped I'd find the right person for it someday."

Their eyes met, and she descended on Faith for a hungry kiss, the other woman's hands holding her head fiercely close.

"You didn't seem -- surprised -- when I first -- pulled it out," Fred gasped at last, wrenching away. Faith's hot mouth slid down Fred's neck until her teeth grazed bone.

"Too busy licking your pussy to notice," Faith grunted, sliding her hand to the cleft in Fred's ass.

"Well, do you still think it's funny?" Fred asked in a whisper, beginning to thrust slowly.

"Just the thought of you -- fucking Chuck -- from behind," Faith answered, breathless.

"Took me six months to talk him into it," Fred told her as she sped up her thrusts.

"I'll bet," Faith said, with a ghost of a chuckle.

"Should have seen his face when the package came in the mail," Fred whispered. She bent her head and flicked Faith's tight nipple with the tip of her tongue, making her moan.

"I can just see that big manly man make with the freaking when you got near his precious bunghole," Faith breathed, bucking her hips upwards.

"Yeah," Fred said, then opened her mouth to take in as much of Faith's breast as she could. She bit down lightly, swirling her tongue around the nipple, and Faith's hands flew to grip Fred's shoulders.

"And when you came out with that big beautiful dick on," Faith went on doggedly, "did he head for the door?"

Fred lifted her head just enough to look in Faith's eyes. She licked her swollen lips, then licked Faith's for good measure.

"Faith, I don't really want to talk about Charles anymore," she whispered, with a hitch of her hips. Faith's eyes went wide as the dildo inched in further, then took the hint.

She let Fred fuck her a few moments longer, kissing her hard, then flipped them both over and straddled Fred's slender hips.

"Too heavy?" she gasped. Fred shook her head, thrusting violently up. Faith rocked forward, working herself on the hard shaft, then began to rub her clit with two fingers. After a minute, Fred wiggled her small hand between her pubic hair and the leather of the harness.

"Yeah, show me how you do it, Mouse," Faith whispered, slowing down her own hand. "I won't come until you do."

Fred watched Faith's full breasts sway above her, and lifted her head up to snap at one brown nipple.

"Mouse has teeth," Faith laughed, rubbing herself lazily.

Fred gritted her teeth and rubbed faster, staring at the dark thatch of hair and slick fingers in front of her. As the white tension built, she looked up into Faith's sleepy face, eyes half closed, her full lips parted, and came, hard and fast.

"Your turn," she panted, and flipped the surprised slayer over again, mouth fastening on hers.

She fucked Faith until she came, once, twice, begging Fred to stop even as the third orgasm shook the firm roundness of her body. Fred dropped down at last to rest her weight on Faith's generous curves, and pressed her sweaty cheek to her warm breast, breathing hard.

"Ready?" Faith asked.

"For what?" Fred sighed.

"To go again," Faith said seriously, then laughed as she felt Fred shake her head.

"No no no," Fred moaned, wrapping her arms around Faith. "Forgot how much work that is. See why big strong men usually do it."

"Big strong men and slayers," Faith said, stroking Fred's hair, her other hand splayed over her back. "My turn to be butch next time."

Fred smiled, nestling in closer to Faith's soft skin.

"Okay," she said.

They lay in overheated contentment for a few moments longer, and then Fred raised up to pull out slowly, reaching behind herself to unbuckle the straps.

"A girl could get used to this," Faith said, looking between her legs. "Mess-free sex."

"I wouldn't exactly call it that," Fred said wryly, feeling the sticky coolness on her thighs. "You're kind of a messy girl."

"Aw, you like me messy, Mouse," Faith grinned, pulling her down for another kiss. "If you didn't, you'd tell me to pick up my shit once in a while."

"I tell you to pick up your shit every day," Fred said as she flopped down beside Faith, dropping the harness on the nightstand.

"And I never do. Yet here we are, naked and all fucked out." Faith pulled the down comforter up from the floor and onto the bed. "So clearly, someone's giving mixed messages."

"I'm not the one with the bad-ass attitude who pretends like she's going to cry when you yell at her for spilling beer on the carpet," Fred murmured, nestling into the crook of Faith's neck.

"Well, I'm not the one who kissed the girl after yelling at her and making her cry," Faith said, tucking the comforter around them.

"You didn't cry," Fred whispered.

"No. But I would have. I'm not all bad-ass."

"Ninety-eight percent bad-ass."

"Ninety."

"Ninety-five."

"Ninety-two."

"Fine."


End file.
